Bythantis
Bythantis is a planet located in the Sephadollion Sector. A gas giant, at first glance Bythantis appears to be uninhabited. However the planets residents reside in huge floating cities known as Skyhabs. Bythantis is rich with useful natural gases that are harvested and used by the Imperium of Man. Climate and Geography A gas giant Bythantises atmosphere is impossible to live on in a conventional sense, as there are no land masses, only a mixture of gases, the most prominent being hydrogen and helium. The upper atmosphere is substantially milder than the deeper layers, meaning a human can survive with basic protective gear, including a respirator. Society Bythantis is a mining world, with the majority of its riches coming from the natural gases shipped off world. Unlike many mining worlds the citizens are not prisoners, and the settlements are not penal colonies, as is usual with mining worlds. Rather they live in the Skyhaps, huge floating cities that house facilities dedicated to harvesting gas. Often the rival Skyhaps will fight over areas in able to harvest more gas, and more than one civil war has been declared over just that. Culture Government Bythantis is officially run by a planetary governor appointed by the Administratum, but the governor of Bythantis is more of a figurehead than anything else, only bothering to collect tithes for the Imperium, spending most of his time on other planets, rarely bothering to consort with his subjects. The governor will only venture onto the planet to act as arbiter when a council of the Sky Cities is called. Rather, instead, the day-to-day running of Bythantis is handled by the rulers of each respective Skyhabs, each of which is treated as separate nations with their own agenda and internal structure as well as having different form of government. The Skyhabs have fierce competition with each other each wanting to control the most valuable deposits of gas. Industrial espionage is common in the Skyhabs, leaving the leaders of the Skyhabs paranoid and careful with who they truest. The power of Skyhabs is determined through their wealth and contribution to the planetary tithes. The Skyhabs Bythantis currently has five operational Skyhabs that are used for living purposes, with a further two being used as small penal colonies. Of the five primary Skyhabs, each have traditionally been fierce rivals. Skyhab Alpha The first Skyhab, Skyhab Alpha has always held a considerable degree of power over the rest of Bythantis. An authoritarian military junta that is practically controlled by Departmento Munitorum, Skyhab Alpha is infamous for its exceptionally large military force, and compulsory military service. Many citizens hold dual positions, working both as miners and soldiers. Skyhab Alpha itself is practically a fortress, bristling with watch towers and ordnance weapons, with thousands of guards residing behind its metres-thick walls. Of all the Skyhabs Alpha is the most likely to mobilise troops to defend Bythantis, as well as send their forces off world to fight for the Imperium. The increased focus on military prowess however has made Skyhab Alpha face difficulties meeting production quotas, meaning power is slowly slipping from their grasp. The military junta is currently headed by Commissar Alec Pavos, and consists of a mixture of ex-imperial guard officers from off world and the highest ranking officers in Skyhabs Alphas military. They reside in the a large military complex known as the Bastion. The Bastion is designed to inspire fear in the hearts of the citizens of Bythantis, taking the form of a large black tower covered in weapons, with security craft continually encircling it. The Bastion is a symbol of Skyhab Alphas political, economic and military power. Skyhab Alpha paints an image of itself as invulnerable to straight on attacks from other Skyhabs, but both it and the other Skyhabs acknowledge that in a fully blown war the Skyhab suffers from economically supporting itself. As such the Skyhab trains its troops to attack as an overwhelming force that is designed to take other Skyhabs in one fell swipe. Skyhab Alpha is often tolerated by the other Skyhabs who do little to oppose its activities, and it is recognised for keeping stability within the politics of Bythantis. Skyhab Beta Skyhab Beta is headed by a cadre of oligarchs. They produce much of the raw minerals of Bythantis - however their weak military and its desirable location means they are somewhat reliant on military aid from Alpha. Skyhab Gamma A self sufficient skyhab with a strong military. Skyhab Delta A kleptocracy headed by noblemen, Deltas proximity within upper atmosphere and location in a desirable geostationary orbit means that it often deals in trading offworld. Skyhab Epsilon Currently suspended from the council after a series of reaver attacks on other skyhabs. Epsilon face frequent rationing due to its production systems being damaged. Skyhab Zeta Skyhab Zeta is the largest of the two Skyhabs that serves as a penal colony, although it is still much smaller than its counterparts. Skyhab Eta The smallest of the Skyhabs, Skyhab Eta was created when it was declared that Skyhab Zeta could not sustain the influx of convicts pouring in. Skyhab Eta subsequently serves as a huge prison complex. Military The armies of the Skyhabs focus primarily on air superiority since the world lacks solid ground. Each of the Skyhabs have small fleets of fighter aircrafts that they use in their internecine wars, and Bythantisian fighter pilots are considered to be above average. They also have skilled airborne infantry whose purpose is to board enemy Skyhabs and take them, or repel boarders. As a result of this Bythantis provides a regular stipend of fighter pilots and Armsmen to the Imperial Navy, and Airborn Infantry Regiments to the Imperial Guard. Alpha possesses the largest military force, followed respectively by Gamma and Epsilon. Law enforcement Industry Quotes About Category:Worlds Category:Imperium